This invention relates to the improvement in apparatus for setting circle saws, and an effort to simplify this process in terms of skill required and time consumed, thus making it a more profitable business. There has been an increasing effort through the years to mechanize the sharpening and setting of saws. This has resulted in an increase in the time consumed and technical skill required, without improving the results.
A saw setting apparatus is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,020,784, in which a reversing spring lifting action is employed to operate a hammer type striking element as each tooth is set; such spring action and striking element being activated by operator depressing a foot pedal. Such a process would be fatiguing for the operator, and if all teeth are to be set in a precise and uniform manner, would require that each pressure of the pedal be uniform. It would be considerably exerting to stand on one foot and operate the pedal with the other foot for any length of time.
Accordingly, it is the object of my invention to provide a circle saw setting apparatus which is light in structure, simple and rapid in operation, and inexpensive to produce and maintain.
A further object is to provide a saw setting apparatus which does not require a great deal of skill or effort on the part of the operator.
Another object is to provide a saw setter, which, with the proper cooperating means, could be used for setting any saw tooth; speed and precision in this inflated market make it more profitable to restore a saw than to discard it.
A fourth object is to provide a setter which can be easily moved and set up wherever needed, i.e., construction sites, etc., and can be operated with ease and rapidity, thus extending the life and usefulness of a saw considerably.